Mistletoes
by Mrs Montague
Summary: Hermione is confused because Draco kissed her, Cormac is constantly trying to lure her under a mistletoe and Ron is overly jealous because suddenly everyone seems to have an interest in Hermione.
1. Mistletoes

_1\. English isn't my native language, so it's not perfect._

_2\. I already finished this story in German a few years ago and now realized that Fred and George would not have been in school anymore by the time Hermione &amp; Co are in seventh year. I'm sorry about the mistake._

* * *

Mistletoes

1\. Mistletoes

Head Girl Hermione Granger was thinking about the Yule Ball she had to plan when suddenly someone gave her a hard shove from behind and sent her stumbling forward, directly into the arms of Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Prefect.

Hermione spun around to see who had shoved her and caught sight of a smirking Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy.

"Malfoy !", she spat angrily, but he just kept smirking.

"What's so funny ?", Hermione asked suspiciously and looked from Malfoy to Zabini, who was also grinning like an idiot.

"Why don't you look up, Granger ?", Zabini said, his eyebrows raising. Hermione carefully lifted her head to see what the Slytherin was talking about – and then froze.

"Merlin's beard", she murmured horror-stricken. Over their heads was a mistletoe.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had spent years avoiding those bloody things and now she was trapped underneath one – thanks to Malfoy. Her gaze wandered back to Zabini who was still grinning, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What are you waiting for, Granger ?", he winked at her. Hermione swallowed.

"Someone might see us", she piped. They were standing right in front of the double doors that led to the Great Hall, which was crowded with students.

Zabini laughed loudly.

"If you keep wasting time someone _will_ see us", he grinned. Hermione sighed. She knew she had no choice – Dumbledore had made sure of that.

"Fine", she hissed, "But if you touch me, Zabini, I swear -"

She was cut off when his mouth crashed down on hers. Ignoring her threat, he placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer, his teeth nibbling at her lower lip. Reluctantly Hermione opened her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers she broke the kiss and pushed him off of her.

"That's enough", she spat. Zabini just smirked before he turned and walked away, Malfoy following him.

"Merlin, Blaise ! There was no need to kiss her like _that_ to break the charm ! A peck on the mouth would've been enough", she heard Malfoy exclaim in shock.

"Oh I know that", Blaise answered amused before they disappeared through the double doors.

Hermione was seething with rage now. Those Slytherins had made a fool out of her.

Frustrated, she turned away from the Great Hall, not hungry anymore.

* * *

Hermione was the last student that left Charms. Harry and Ron had already left for lunch with the promise to save her a seat.

She was walking along a corridor when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, put a hand on her mouth and hauled her into an alcove. Hermione struggled and tried to kick her attacker, but it was no use.

A second later she was turned around and pressed against a wall, facing her kidnapper. It was Cormac McLaggen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", he said, drawing back his hands, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Granger. Relax."

"ARE YOU MAD ?!", Hermione screamed, stunned, "Merlin, I really want to slap you right now."

"I'm sorry", Cormac said again.

"What do you want, Cormac ?", she asked exasperated.

"Uh .. well", he stuttered, his cheeks turning red, "To be honest – I just wanted to drag you under a mistletoe."

"Come again ?", Hermione blinked in confusion. Cormac just pointed his finger above their heads. She didn't have to look up to know what was there.

It was unbelievable. All those years she had managed to avoid them and today she was stuck underneath one twice. She shook her head in disbelieve before glaring at Cormac.

"Go ahead then", Hermione growled through gritted teeth and when he didn't react gave him a short kiss on the mouth.

"Hey", he protested, "You have to give me a _real_ kiss."

He grinned mischievously.

"No, I don't", Hermione snapped, "See ?"

She went out of the alcove, no magical wall blocking her way. Cormac looked disappointed.

"For your sake – it would be better not to come near me anytime soon", she spat at him before turning and hurrying along the corridor.

Damn McLaggen and damn those stupid mistletoes !

* * *

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione had a free period and so Hermione dragged the boys to the library to do some homework.

"Hermione, can I see your essay for Potions ?", Ron asked grumpily. He had been staring at an empty page of parchment for the last twenty minutes as if hoping it would fill itself with letters and words.

"No", Hermione replied shortly.

"Why not ?", he cried desperately, "I just need a few clues."

Hermione just shook her head. She was about to explain to him, that he would learn the most by doing everything himself, when someone called her name.

"Hermione ?"

She looked up to see Dean Thomas leaning against a bookshelf.

"Would you mind helping me with my Transfiguration homework ?", he asked smiling.

"No, it's alright", Hermione answered and got up from her chair.

"Of course she's helping _him_", Ron muttered and Hermione sent him an angry glare. Then she turned and was about to approach Dean, when Harry suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"What ?", she asked, confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's a mistletoe above his head", he answered.

Hermione froze before her eyes finally turned into slits.

"Did you know that, Dean ?", she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Uhm .. no ?", the Gryffindor replied, his face turning red.

"What is _wrong_ with you all today ?!", she screamed furiously, "Why does everyone suddenly try to lure me under a stupid mistletoe ?! You're the third one !"

By now she was seething with rage.

"You better leave, Dean", Harry said to his fellow Gryffindor and pulled Hermione back to where Ron was sitting. Dean fled the library instantly.

"What do you mean by 'why does everyone try to lure me under a mistletoe' ?", Ron asked suspiciously as soon as Hermione had sat down across from him. The brunette immediately turned red.

"I .. uh .. did I say that ?", she stuttered nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, you did", Ron snapped, "So ? Who else tried to kiss you ? Or maybe even succeeded ?"

Hermione sighed. He wouldn't stop bothering her until she told him what he wanted to know.

"McLaggen and Zabini", she answered depressed.

"_Zabini ?!_", the boys exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, _Zabini_", she hissed.

"Couldn't you've been more careful ?", Ron replied reproachfully.

"_I_ should have been more careful ?", Hermione echoed incredulously, "It wasn't even my fault ! Malfoy shoved me !"

"And McLaggen ?", Ron digged deeper.

"That – no, you know what ? I don't have to explain myself to you, Ronald !", she snapped, jumping up from her chair and storming out of the library.

"Can you believe her, Harry ?", Ron shook his head uncomprehendingly, "Women."

* * *

At dinner the tension between Ron and Hermione was about to explode. They exchanged the most vicious glares Harry had ever seen them wearing. He himself tried to be invisible. He wasn't too keen on saying anything and accidentally picking a side. Harry was just thinking it couldn't get any worse when Fred and George took their seats next to them, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did we have to hear about you, dear Hermione ?", Fred began.

"You kissed Blaise Zabini from Slytherin ?", George continued. Ron gave him a murderous stare while Hermione's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"And we are not talking about a chaste little kiss here", Fred smirked, "We heard you literally _snogged_ him ?"

"Yes, I did, but he -"

"You _what_ ?!", Ron interrupted her, "You _snogged_ him ? Have you lost your bloody mind ?"

"Ron, I was just trying to explain, he fra-"

"He's a Slytherin !", Ron roared frantically.

"Ron, I -"

"I've been trying for years to get you under one of those mistletoes – without any success – and now you're snogging Zabini ?", Ron's face had become as red as his hair. The Great Hall was completely silent. Every student and even the teachers were watching the Head Girl and the youngest Weasley-boy fighting. Meanwhile Harry had dived under the table to avoid the stares of his schoolfellows.

"You – you tried to – really ?", Hermione repeated astonished.

"Don't switch the topic now !", Ron shouted, "You snogged Zabini !"

"Under a _mistletoe_, Ronald !", Hermione threw a desperate glance toward the Slytherin table, hoping imploringly Zabini wouldn't be there. Her hope died when she looked directly into his smirking face.

"Even under a mistletoe a small peck would've been enough ! No need to shove your tongue down his throat !", Ron spat.

"He framed me !", Hermione screamed in return, turning red with humiliation. The Slytherins started laughing and Theodore Nott nearly choked on a piece of roast.

"Yeah, he framed you, sure he did", Ron said sarcastically.

"I've had enough of your jealousy now, Ronald", Hermione snapped and got up, "Believe what you want."

And then she fled the hall.

Tears streaming down her face, she hurried along a dark corridor, turned around a corner – and bumped straight into a solid body. She stumbled and then fell hard onto her arse.

"Oh for Merlin's sake !", she cursed and picked herself up again. It was then that she recognized the person she had run into.

"Malfoy", she growled.

"You dirtied my robes, Granger", he said disgustedly, staring down onto his school robes.

"I don't have time for this now", Hermione spat and rushed past him – only to bump against an invisible wall.

"What's happening ?", she asked, confused, "Why can't we leave ?"

"Well, you tell me, Granger", Malfoy replied, looking around, "Since you always seem to know everything."

Then he let out a groan.

"What ?", Hermione asked alarmed.

"We can't leave because there's a bloody mistletoe over our heads", Malfoy explained, his voice bitter.

"Great. Just fucking great", Hermione sweared, "This is _so_ not my day."

"Don't worry, I'm not too keen on touching a mudblood either", Malfoy snapped.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. She was surprised at how soft his lips felt but then it was already over and she quickly turned and hurried in the opposite direction.

Malfoy stared after her in utter disbelieve, before he finally reacted.

"Granger !"

A moment later he grabbed her upper arm, turned her around and crashed his lips down on hers.

* * *

_To be continued .._


	2. More Mistletoes

2\. More Mistletoes

"Granger !"

A moment later he grabbed her upper arm, turned her around and crashed his lips down on hers.

Hermione gasped in surprise and Draco immediately let his tongue slip into her open mouth.

And then something happened, something Hermione had never even thought of – she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and teased his tongue with her own. Draco's hands rested on her waist and he pushed her gently backward until her back hit the cold stone wall.

He pressed himself against her, kissing her more passionately. His hands wandered up her arms, he grabbed her wrists and brought them up against the wall above her head.

Hermione began to shake, goosebumps spreading across her whole body. She forgot the world around her, there was just the feeling of Malfoy's soft lips on top of hers, his body radiating heat through her own.

They finally broke the kiss and gasped for air, staring deeply into each others eyes.

Their lips were swollen, their cheeks pink. Hermione admired his fascinating gray eyes which she had never seen up close before. It was like they were putting her under a spell ..

But then her mind slowly came back step by step and she suddenly realized what she had done.

She had kissed Draco Malfoy. No – _he_ had kissed _her._ She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Malfoy !", Ron's voice suddenly rang through the corridor, "Take your hands off her !"

The magical moment was destroyed. The sexual tension between them was gone.

"No need to panic, Weasel", Malfoy sneered and then let go of Hermione's wrists before he took a step back.

"Hermione, did he hurt you or something ?", Ron asked and pulled her into his arms.

"N-no", she replied, confused. She still couldn't think straight. What in Godric's name had just happened ?!

"If you touch her again, I'll kill you, Malfoy !", Ron shouted at the Slytherin and dragged Hermione along with him.

"I'd like to see you try, Weasley !", Malfoy shouted after them, clearly amused.

Hermione threw one last glance at him but he had already turned and was walking into the opposite direction.

* * *

Hermione had been lying awake for hours that night, thinking about Malfoy's kiss.

What the hell had gotten into him to kiss her like that ? To kiss her _at all_ ? And why had she kissed him back ? Why hadn't she pushed him off her ? Merlin's beard !

And how was she supposed to act now when she saw him ? How could she possibly look into his eyes again without this strange feeling of – yeah, of what ? Humiliation? Nervousness? Excitement? Arousal?

No, she couldn't face him – ever again. It would be best to just ignore him. To pretend nothing happened and that he didn't exist. Yes, that would do it.

When Hermione arrived at breakfast the next morning, Ron was already waiting for her.

"Hermione !", he beamed, pulling her into a hug. They had talked a lot last night and finally got along again.

"Morning", Hermione yawned and then sat down at the Gryffindor table, grabbing for a toast.

"We're going to Hogsmeade with Fred and George later, you're coming with us, aren't you ?", Ron asked.

"Actually I wanted to go to the library and wright the essay for -"

"Hermione, it's weekend", Harry groaned exasperated.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to do your homework on the weekend instead of working until midnight on Sunday evenings", Hermione snapped, but then she softened, "But fine, I'll come with you."

And so the little group went to Hogsmeade an hour later.

The landscape around them was covered in snow, the wind was icy and snowflakes were falling slowly and constantly.

Freezing, they went into the Three Broomsticks.

"Five butterbeers I suppose ?", Harry asked and after everyone nodded he hurried off toward the bar.

"Merlin it's cold outside", Hermione said, still feeling chilly.

"That's called winter, love", George grinned.

"_Love_ ?", Ron echoed angrily, "Could you please not say that ?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. His exaggerated jealousy was getting on her nerves.

"Most certainly, dear brother", George replied and winked at Hermione.

A second later Harry returned, followed by Cormac McLaggen who was helping him carry the butterbeers.

"One of you could've helped me", Harry murmured annoyed before adding louder, "Thanks, Cormac."

"No problem", he then smiled at Hermione, "Granger, could I have a word with you ? Outside ?"

Hermione groaned inwardly, but just nodded and then followed him out under Ron's suspicious gaze.

Outside the Three Broomsticks she caught sight of Malfoy who was lingering over the road with a few friends.

Cormac led her a couple of meters down the street before stopping.

It was still snowing and Hermione regretted that she hadn't brought a coat with her.

"So, what do you want ?", she asked impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get away from him, "Didn't I tell you yesterday to stay away from me ? That I didn't want to see you any time soon ?"

"Yeah, I know", he answered nervously, "But I – I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me ?"

Hermione's mouth opened in disbelieve. She stared at him incredulously.

"Are you serious ?", she asked carefully. Surely he couldn't mean -

"Of course", he answered, smiling confidently.

Hermione's hands turned into fists. Hadn't she told him to leave her alone ? She had no interest in him, couldn't he see that ?

"No, I'm definitely not going with you !", she nearly screamed at him, her eyes sparkling with rage, "Is there something else you want ? Or can I go back now ?"

"Actually, there is", he grinned and pointed upward. Hermione looked up and saw a mistletoe floating above their heads. A mistletoe that hadn't been there when they left the Three Broomsticks, she was sure about that.

"Where did that come from ?", she asked surprised.

"I conjured it up", Cormac answered proudly, now grinning from ear to ear.

"MCLAGGEN !", Hermione screamed, enraged. Meanwhile the group of Slytherins had stopped talking and was watching them with amused smirks on their faces.

Cormac on the other hand ignored Hermione's outburst and instead pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips down on hers. She tried desperately to push him off, but his hold on her was too strong and made her unable to move.

When Hermione's head started spinning due to the lack of oxygen, he finally let go of her.

She gasped for air and then, a moment later, slapped him hard across the face.

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the empty street. The Slytherins were hooting with enthusiasm and Pansy Parkinson nickered like a horse.

In a mad of fury, Hermione turned around and stormed back inside.


	3. Another Kiss

3\. Another Kiss

"Will you eventually tell us what McLaggen wanted ?", Ron asked later that evening when they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

Fred and George had withdrawn themselves to work on a new concept for their joke articles and so Harry, Ron and Hermione could finally talk without interruption.

"He asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him", Hermione said dryly.

„Well, he does not give up easily, does he?", Harry murmured, glancing at Cormac, who sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, deep in conversation with Parvati Patil.

„You did say no to him, didn't you?", Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione groaned.

„Of course I said no, Ron!", she snapped.

„Good", Ron nodded his head approvingly, „But .. there was something else, wasn't it?"

„What do you mean?", Hermione asked confused.

„You were really upset when you came back to us", Ron answered, „I can't believe you got that angry just because he asked you out on a date?"

Again, Hermione sighed. She hadn't planed to tell her friends about the kiss. But she knew Ron well enough to know he wouldn't stop asking her until he got what he wanted.

„He conjured a mistletoe above our heads", she finally answered grimly.

„He did _what_?!", Ron and Harry shouted simultaneously.

A few first years sitting nearby looked over curiously.

„So you snogged?", Ron asked in a lower voice, glaring in a way that even Snape would be afraid of.

„We didn't have a choice now, did we?", Hermione replied irritated. Alarmed she watched her friend's facial expression which turned from deadpan to white to red to furious until finally -

„I'll kill him!", he exploded, jumping up from the couch. The first years took off immediately and Harry had to use all his strength to stop Ron from throwing himself at Cormac.

„Ron, stop it!", Hermione hissed.

„Why? Don't tell me you liked it?!", Ron sneered. Hermione looked as if he'd slapped her.

„How dare you, Ronald!", Hermione too jumped up from the couch, „Get your jealousy under control!"

And without another glance at her two best friends she stormed towards the portrait whole.

„I'm not jealous!", Ron shouted after her, but she just ignored him.

Seething with rage Hermione ran through the dark corridors, making her way to the library. She couldn't take Ron's jealousy any longer. They weren't even a couple – he had no right to be jealous!

When she finally reached the library she stopped dead in her tracks. Above the entrance hung a mistletoe. Hermione sighed. But what choice did she have ? She'd rather get stuck under another mistletoe than go back to the common room and deal with Ron. So she shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward – at the exact moment as the library door opened and someone ran straight into her.

„Oh for fuck's sake !", Hermione cursed.

„I'm so sorry, I didn't see you", her opponent apologized. Hermione recognized him as Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from her year.

„Are you alright ?", he asked.

„Yes, I'm fine", Hermione snapped, „Now kiss me, I have things to do."

„Kiss – kiss you ?", Terry stuttered confused.

„Yes. There's a mistletoe above our head", Hermione replied impatiently and pointed upwards.

„Oh", he said, still not sure what to do. Hermione just rolled at her eyes at him and with one swift movement pressed her lips against his.

„Wasn't that hard, now, was it ?", were her final words before she turned around and stormed into the library.

* * *

Hermoine nearly jumped when something touched her upper arm. Her head snapped up and she caught a glimpse of Malfoy who obviously had just passed her. Hermione groaned inwardly. After everything that had happened today she really wasn't in the mood to deal with him as well. So she closed her book, stood up and brought it back to the shelf where she'd taken it from two hours earlier.

When she turned around again, she nearly screamed. Malfoy stood directly in front of her, freezing her to the spot with his grey eyes and that typical sneer on his lips.

„Are you running from me, Granger?", he asked amused.

„You give yourself way to much credit, Malfoy", Hermione countered, blushing. Smirking, he took a step forward. Hermione immediately took one backward – and bumped into the bookshelf behind her. Malfoy crossed the last distance between them and brought his hands up next to her head, bracing himself against the shelves.

Hermione's chest rose and fell faster and her breath began to hitch. Nervously she glanced around them but there was no one left in the library.

„Scared, Granger ?", Malfoy whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hermione gulped.

„N-no", she croaked. Her gaze moved over his face, his eyes and then finally to his lips. She had to force herself to look back up into his eyes – which no longer held their usual animosity.

„Are you sure?", Malfoy asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He bowed his head a bit lower towards her face, their lips nearly touching. She could feel his breath on her face.

„Y-yes", Hermione breathed. Malfoy smirked – and then pressed his lips on top of hers. Hermione felt her body going crazy. Goosebumps spread across her skin, she began to shake and an incredible warmth washed through her whole body.

When she felt him nibbling on her lower lip she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth so his tounge could slip in.

Hermione moaned loudly when he pressed her up against the bookshelf with his body.

But when his hand moved beneath her shirt alarm bells began to ring in her head and suddenly her brain began to function again. She broke the kiss and pushed him away.

„What in Merlin's name am I _doing_ here?", she cried out desperately and then fled the library in a panic, leaving Malfoy staring after her in utter confusion.

Hermione ran through the corridors until she found the next girls' bathroom. Gasping, she grabbed the edges of the sink and replayed in her head everything that had happened this evening.

She couldn't believe that he had done it _again_. What was wrong with him? And what was wrong with her for liking it?

She took a deep breath. This could never happen again.

Because after all – this was _Malfoy_. The pureblood prick that hated muggleborns like her more than anything. Which could only mean that Malfoy had an ulterior motive. And knowing him it couldn't be anything good. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her. Which seemed to work out just fine, Hermione admitted with a dry laugh.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time and swore to herself that she would never _ever_ allow Malfoy to kiss her again. Then she turned and left the bathroom, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Draco's POV - Part I

4\. Draco's POV – Part I

Draco hurried through the empty corridors in the dungeons, deep in thought. What in Merlin's name had possessed him to kiss Granger? _Granger_, of all girls. And as if that wasn't enough already, he also had to think about why the hell she had kissed him back! Why hadn't she shoved him away? Slapped him? Never in his life would he have expected that she would actually bloody kiss him _back_.

He finally entered the Slytherin common room and made his way toward the sofa in front of the fireplace, which was occupied by a first-year. He grabbed the boy's upper arm roughly and yanked him up, before shoving him to the floor. What was the little rat doing in his spot anyway?

„Why, someone's in a mood here", Blaise smirked and sat down next to his best friend.

„I kissed Granger", Draco sighed.

„Under a mistletoe, I suppose?", Blaise asked carefully, though he sounded suspicious.

„Also."

„Also?"

„Oh for fuck's sake I don't know why the hell I did it", Draco snapped, „But I – I just grabed her, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. And I'd do it again."

„You – we're talking about _the_ Granger, right?", Blaise asked confused, „Miss Know-it-all, Princess of Gryffindor, Mudblood, Bookworm, best friend of Potter and Weasel? Best student in our year – scratch that, she's probably the best student in the whole school."

„_Yes_, Blaise, I'm talking about her", Draco interrupted him, „Would you please shut the fuck up now? I have to think."

„What did she do?", Blaise asked as if his friend hadn't spoken at all.

„Huh?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

„When you kissed her", he explained, „What did she do?"

„Oh. She kissed me back", Draco answered, frowning.

„She did?", Blaise said in disbelieve, „Huh. She didn't kiss _me_ back when I kissed her this morning."

He pouted, feigning to be offended.

„Don't remind me of that", Draco murmured, though he couldn't stop feeling strangely triumphant about the fact, that she hadn't kissed Blaise. At least not the way she had kissed _him_. Again, he wondered why she hadn't pushed him away.

„Does it really bother you that much?", Blaise asked smirking.

„What are you talking about?"

„Fucking Merlin – are you even listening or is your brain so filled up with happy memories about your little Mudblood? I asked if it really bothers you that much that I kissed her", Blaise was losing his patience.

„She's not _my_ mudblood!", Draco hissed, „And no, it doesn't bother me at all. Why should it? It's not like I care for her or like her or whatsoever."

He grimaced in disgust.

„Are you sure about that?", Blaise asked doubtfully, eyebrows raised.

„YES, damn you, Blaise", the blond shouted angrily, „She's a filthy Mudblood, worth less than the dirt beneath my shoes. Why the hell should I fall for her? If a Malfoy would fall in love at all, that is. Which we aren't."

Blaise grinned in amusement. „Arrogant little prick."

Draco just gave him an annoied glance, then stood up and made his way toward the dormitories.

* * *

After barely any sleep he sat yawning and in a bad temper at the Slytherin table the following morning. Glancing up from his coffee he saw the reason for his sleepless night wandering into the Hall and toward the Gryffindor table, where Weasley jumped up and drew her into a hug. Draco snorted.

„Disgusting, isn't it?", Blaise said after following his stare.

„Huh?"

„Weasel."

„Oh. Yeah", Draco murmured.

„You coming with us later? To Hogsmeade? There's this new Quidditch shop", Blaise tried to lighten his mood.

„Of course", he answered, feeling better instantly. This year they would crush the Gryffindors and win the cup.

„Morning, Dracie-love", he heard before being kissed on the cheek.

„Pansy!", he shouted in disgust while Blaise tried to hide his grin. Draco threw him a deadly stare.

Shortly after Draco, Blaise, Theo Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and – to Draco's dismay – Pansy were making their way to Hogsmeade.

Draco wished he would have stayed in the castle. It was snowing, cold and windy. Granger would also be in Hogsmeade, he had seen her together with Potter and the whole bunch of Weasleys. And worst of all – Pansy was clinging onto his arm the whole fucking way.

Right now, she was glancing up at him with sparkling eyes and sighed dreamily.

He had enough.

„For fuck's sake, Pansy! Find someone else to annoy with that ugly face of yours!", he snapped. Pansy's eyes went wide before she suddenly broke out in tears, let go of his arm and hurried to Daphne's side.

Thank Merlin.

„Was that really necessary?", Blaise sighed next to him. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade the small group went directly to the new Quiddtich shop, though they didn't stay long. Pansy and Daphne were constantly nagging at them because they wanted to buy some new clothes.

So they marched on to the small shop across the Three Broomsticks and while the girls went inside, Draco and the other boys waited in the cold.

He was talking to Theo about the new broom that would be released this summer, when Blaise interrupted them.

„Hey, isn't that Granger?", he exclaimed, nodding toward the Three Broomsticks.

Draco followed his stare, the same moment as Granger gave a sudden scream of anger. Confused, Draco let his gaze wander from her to the boy she was with – he had no idea who the _fuck_ he was – and then noticed the mistletoe above their heads.

„Never thought I'd say that, but I'm totally on Granger's side here", Blaise said, shaking his head.

„What do you mean?", Draco looked quizzically at his best friend.

„He conjured the mistletoe up above their heads", Blaise answered amused, „Hmm .. the Sorting Hat should've put him in Slytherin."

Now it was Draco who shook his head before he returned his gaze back toward Granger. The boy grabbed her around the waist and press his lips on top of hers. He saw her struggle, but it was no use. Draco had a hard time restraining himself from going over and punching the idiot in the face.

_Holy fucking Merlin – stop it. This is _Granger_!"_

But he couldn't help feeling relieved when the guy stepped back and let her go. A second later she slapped him hard across the face.

Blaise nearly doubled over laughing.

_She likes to punch people in their faces. And she's bloody good at it._

„Got what he deserved", Draco murmured, not noticing the worried glance Blaise gave him.

* * *

Merlin, he'd done it again.

It was shortly before curfew when he burst into the Slytherin common room.

„Blaise?", he barked instantly.

„Over here."

„I need to talk to you!", Draco shouted, walking straight into his dormitory without sparing his friend a glance.

A second later, Blaise followed.

„What happened?", he asked anxiously when he caught sight of Draco's distress.

„I did it again", the blond groaned desperately, hiding his face in his hands.

„Granger?", Blaise sighed.

„Yes. I was in the library and she was there -"

„Surprise, surprise."

„- and i just kissed her."

„And she kissed you aback? Again?", Blaise asked, brows furrowed.

„Yeah", Draco answered, „Until I tried to sneak my hand beneath her shirt. She pushed me away and ran."

„And the last time she didn't push you way?", Blaise tried to remember.

„Last time Weasel interrupted us. And I didn't touch her then. This time .. Merlin, if she hadn't stopped me I would've fucked her right then and there."

Blaise had never seen his friend so desperate.

„You, my friend, have a problem", he stated.

„Oh really?", Draco snapped.

Blaise sighed. „You like her, don't you?"

„Stop being ridiculous, Blaise", Draco shot back.

„So you don't like her at all? She's stupid, ugly and you don't care one bit about her?"

„Exactly", Draco nodded.

Blaise scoffed. „And what was that in Hogsmeade this morning? I quote _'Got what he deserved'_."

„You heard that?", the blond exclaimed alarmed, „I – no – I just … you have to admit … that guy wasn't playing fair .. and … and -"

„You wanna know what I think?", Blaise interrupted though not waiting for an answer, „I think you're falling for her."


End file.
